As computing technology has advanced, the number of different computing devices available to people and that people use throughout the day has increased. When using these devices, people oftentimes desire to access the same peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, headsets, and so forth. Being able to use the same peripheral devices with multiple computing devices is helpful to users as they are able to use the peripheral devices they are familiar with on different computing devices. However, using the same peripheral devices on multiple different computing devices is not without its problems. One such problem is that such peripheral devices need to be installed by the user on each of the multiple different computing devices, which can be a time consuming process and lead to a poor user experience.